


Easy

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong brandishing a safety piercer at him with a manic gleam in his eye makes the situation a little more dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> like so many things, [mousapelli](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com) is to blame for this ♥

Changmin can't quite tell if Jaejoong is joking or not. He's had some strange ideas in the past but he doesn't typically cling to them quite like he has been this one. The whole thing is absurd and blown way out of proportion; still Changmin had hoped for the slight possibility that it was some sort of crazy stunt.

Then again, Jaejoong brandishing a safety piercer at him with a manic gleam in his eye makes the situation a little more dire.

"Hyung, I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"Of course it's not a good idea—"

"Then wh—"

"It's a _brilliant_ idea!"

Damn, Jaejoong's between him and the hallway. Changmin figures he can probably fit through the window if he gets desperate, but then he remembers they live a dozen floors up.

"But why do _you_ have to do it?" Changmin asks as he edges backwards around the dining room table, calculating his escape route.

Jaejoong's kicked puppy look isn't nearly as effective as Junsu or Yunho's, but the effect when he opens his eyes even wider than usual is a tad disturbing.

"Don't you trust me?"

Changmin's screwed either way.

"Yes...?"

"That shouldn't have been a question, Minnie-ah." Jaejoong's eyes take on a sinister glint.

"I just meant... Shouldn't we get someone more experienced to do it?"

"I did half of my own piercings, thank you very much. With a safety pin, even."

"That's because you're masochistic, cheap, and insane."

"I'm hurt." Gasping, Jaejoong clutches his chest and takes a step forward to punch Changmin in the shoulder, hard. "And also your hyung."

Changmin snorts. "Your point?"

Avoiding the return punch, Jaejoong grabs Changmin's arm and uses it to wrangle him into one of the chairs at the table. Well, he tries to at least.

Changmin makes a run for it.

When the dust settles, one chair is overturned and Changmin's huffing in another with Jaejoong straddling his knees. The hair clip on top of Jaejoong's head has been knocked askew and his nose is barely an inch from Changmin's own.

"Fine," he finally concedes, seeing no way of getting out of the whole mess other than yelling for help and wouldn't _that_ be just plain embarrassing. "But if you got me pink sparkly earrings I'm throwing you in the washing machine."

Jaejoong grins. "If you were Junsu I would've." Leaning back to rummage through the pile of stuff on the table, Jaejoong comes back with two sets of earrings, one black and one silver. "Do these meet with your approval?"

"I suppose." Changmin points at the black ones and Jaejoong tears open the package and slots them into the piercing gun as he eyes Changmin's ears speculatively. It feels like how he imagines a bug under a microscope does. "Are you not going to mark them?" Jaejoong's finger running along the edge of his ear makes him shiver and he glares to make up for it. "You'd better not make them uneven."

"I am an artiste, have some faith."

"Making octopus shaped sausages for your bento does not count as being an 'artiste'."

In not-so-subtle retaliation, Jaejoong pinches Changmin's lobe. Instead of annoying Changmin like he's pretty sure Jaejoong intends, it just has the effect of making Changmin realize exactly how close Jaejoong is sitting. On his lap no less, with Changmin's hands resting on his thighs simply because there's nowhere else to put them.

"Well if you don't sit still they're definitely going to end up uneven."

"Just shut up and do it," Changmin growls and takes a mostly steady deep breath. Jaejoong's hands are level as he lines the piercer up, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. Changmin's contemplating Jaejoong's thinking face when there's a loud click and a sudden sharp pain in his left earlobe.

He doesn't think he made any embarrassing noises but the way Jaejoong's smile quirks makes him think he might have.

"See, not that bad, was it?" Jaejoong asks as he gently checks the back of the earring to make sure it went all the way through.

"Ngh." Coherent thoughts, right. Changmin clears his throat but his reply still comes out breathier than he'd like. "I'm fine. Do the next one."

With his free hand, Jaejoong rubs the skin just above the single black stud and Changmin wonders when it got so warm. "Here or the other side?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"It's all up to you," Jaejoong answers magnanimously. "I did get two pairs though." His fingers haven't stopped moving and Changmin can't think at the moment with all of the blood in his body rushing too fast to places he really doesn't want it to be going right now.

"Okay."

Carte blanche is a dangerous thing to give Jaejoong but if it gets him stop with the distracting touching, Changmin will take the risk. Readjusting his position in Changmin's lap, Jaejoong tilts his head with fingertips on his jaw to get to the other side. It's not so much awkward as it is exposing and Changmin is reminded of being sixteen and hoping Jaejoong is as oblivious as he looks.

This time Changmin's prepared for the pain in his ear. Unfortunately (or fortunately) expecting that part means he can pay attention to how the rest of his body's reacting. When Jaejoong makes a strangled noise that Changmin can barely hear, he realizes his hands have slid dangerously high and are digging into Jaejoong's jeans, the denim worn soft under his palms.

Changmin opens his eyes (that he doesn't even remember closing) and catches sight of Jaejoong looking down at him. Jaejoong's biting his lower lip wearing an expression that's _far_ from oblivious, closer to predatory, really, and even though Changmin's mouth is hanging half-open he's not even breathing.

Then Jaejoong starts with the touching again, feather light on heated skin, and the breath Changmin had been holding comes out in something between a moan and a whimper.

"Finish it."

In an entirely unnecessary move, Jaejoong tilts his head back by tugging on Changmin's newly short hair and Changmin splays his fingers out on Jaejoong's thighs and pulls him closer. While Jaejoong's busy trying not to drop the piercer as he reloads it, Changmin reminds himself that he should not be making this nearly so easy for Jaejoong.

"Problems, hyung?" he blinks, innocent gaze a little less so when coming from under heavy lidded eyes, but the effect is almost the same. Jaejoong's glare is focused and his thumbnail sharp where it digs into the spot he's planning on putting the next earring. Changmin curses low in his throat. Maybe he should give that whole easy thing a try; it's worked for Yoochun long enough anyways.

"No problems here. How are you?" Jaejoong's voice is sweet like honey spiced with chili powder.

With a pointed look, he turns to Changmin's lobe again, cupping the back of his neck and letting his thumb brush against the ridge at the top of his ear. Jaejoong pulls the trigger on the piercer and Changmin actually cries out a little this time. Higher up on his earlobe is more sensitive than he'd expected, or maybe it's just the adrenaline making everything more sensitive because he swears he can feel the heat of Jaejoong's skin as if they were naked. Not that he's ever been that close to a naked Jaejoong but he's certainly thinking about it now.

Jaejoong lays the piercer down on the table in order to inspect his handiwork, one hand on Changmin's jaw and the other just barely not touching his ear. "Didn't mean to hurt you," he says, mouth close enough for Changmin to feel his sigh ghost across his neck.

"Liar."

Changmin can hear the smile in Jaejoong's non-committal 'Hm' before his thoughts short-circuit at the feeling of Jaejoong kissing the edge of his earlobe in apology. The wet sound of Jaejoong licking his lips is loud even over the blood rushing in his ears and when Jaejoong takes the overheated skin ever so carefully between his teeth, Changmin squeezes Jaejoong's thighs and grinds up against the weight pinning him down.

Jaejoong bites down the slightest bit and drags his teeth downwards, his fingers tightening in Changmin's hair and hips rocking against Changmin's until Changmin _mewls_ and jerks him closer with hands spread over his ass. The reaction he gets from Jaejoong makes him bolder and the next thing Changmin does is shift him so that he can tell exactly how much Jaejoong has been enjoying torturing him.

That Jaejoong can most likely tell just how far gone he is doesn't even occur to Changmin. As Jaejoong shamelessly rubs against him, Changmin tries to turn his head to get a taste of his own but Jaejoong forcibly holds him in place and keeps nipping at his earlobe, sucking lightly and flicking the tip of his tongue over the metal now going through it.

Whining low in the back of his throat, Changmin digs his fingers in and jerks Jaejoong even closer, rougher this time, and it does nothing but make Jaejoong bite harder and groan.

"You're so easy..."

"Fuck you, Jaejoong."

"Think you're up to that, Minnie?" Jaejoong jibes and grinds down hard, jerking Changmin's head back so he look him straight in the eyes, foreheads pressed together and lips just brushing his as he teases.

It's the hitch in Jaejoong's words, the involuntary shudder that runs through him, that makes Changmin come. He closes the distance as his cock pulses in his pants, not to kiss him but to sink his teeth into Jaejoong's lip instead, eyes wide and dark with promise.

Jaejoong's easy too, it seems.

"There's still one left, you know..."

Changmin smirks. "We'll save it for later."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/16858.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/11350.html)  
> 


End file.
